The present disclosure relates to a needle-stick safe fluid transfer system for preventing inadvertent exposure to chemicals or drugs or aerosolized components of the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a means of connecting two separate devices to enable bi-directional fluid flow without the unintended exposure or risk of puncture.
Pharmaceuticals and chemicals (i.e. antineoplastics, cytotoxins, antivirals, antibiotics and radio-pharmaceuticals) are quite beneficial in the treatment of disease. However, they may cause problems for the healthcare personnel handling them. The drugs can be quite dangerous and caustic. Thus, in the preparation and administration of drugs intended for injection or infusion, special considerations must be made for safety. Inadvertent and unintended exposure can lead to serious consequences.
Aerosolization of these drugs during the preparation phase is well documented. Studies have shown residual drug to be found on work surfaces, trays, floors, vials, and outside those areas where preparation is performed. During the administration phase it is not uncommon for personnel to come into contact with these drugs through spills, inadvertent contact and residual drug remaining on surfaces. Furthermore, studies have shown the presence of these drugs in the urine of healthcare personnel. Serious complications can occur due to exposure. Such complications include liver damage, leukemia, non-Hodgkins lymphoma, skin cancer, miscarriages, malformation and low birth weight.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved fluid transfer systems that prevent inadvertent exposure to harmful materials, such as chemicals or drugs or aerosolized components of such drugs.